Dirt
by Potix
Summary: "They both have dirty hearts. And they don't care". Set after Thor: The dark world. Dark Loki and dark Darcy.


**Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). Remember, I still don't have a Beta reader, nor a vast knowledge of the English language.**

**Anon on Tumblr gave me this prompt,a long time ago:"Loki is a super villain, battling *insert hero of your choosing here* with Darcy by his side as his snarky girlfriend/half-hearted henchwoman". I had a hard time trying to write this, and in the end, I capitulated. First, I'm not able to write a good battle scene; second, I wanted to explore the possibilities that an evil Loki paired with an equally evil Darcy could offer; third, I wanted to write some smut. As you are going to read (hopefully!), I changed this prompt more than a little bit...hope you like it anyway!**

**Last warning: this is very AU. ****Set after Thor: The dark world. **Dark Darcy. Dark Loki. And there's smut. At your own risk, people!

_**"Ooh, I've been dirt  
And I don't care  
Ooh, I've been dirt  
And I don't care**_

_**...**_

_**And do you feel it  
Said do you feel it when you touch me  
I said do you feel it when you touch me"**_

**Dirt- Depeche Mode**

After another long and stressful day at work, Darcy's more fervent desire was to take a long, hot, relaxing shower. She started to strip down just after the door of her apartment closed behind her; a trail of clothes scattered carelessly on the floor marked her route from the hallway, to her bedroom, and finally to her tiny bathroom. She started the shower, deciding which shower-gel to use: green tea, vanilla...maybe coconut? No, she was not in the mood for something sweet. Finally she eyed what she was looking for: dark chocolate. "Strong, powerful...perfect!" she exclaimed, pleased.

Under the spray of hot, steamy water, she let the exhaustion slide away, like the droplets on her pale body: Jane's harsh words (because she was not fast enough at typing her unintelligible notes), Ian's pathetic whines at her refusal to have a serious relationship with him (he was too weak-willed, too sweet, too boring, for her), Erik's disgusting dismissal of trousers...

The temperature was almost scalding on her skin, but she welcomed it, nonetheless: the pain helped her forget the distress, the mental and physical fatigue. The life she was living, was not the life she had always dreamed for her: being an underpaid employee for a bitchy, ungrateful wretch like Jane Forster, surrounded by lunatics and miserable idiots...it was not for her. She was not made to obey silently: she was made to oder the others around.

Lost in her thoughts, she widened her stance and, resting her hands on the tiled floor in front of her, she let the water cascade on her head, soaking her long, brown hair; and that was the moment when she perceived the sudden change of the atmosphere around her. The steam was slowly disappearing, and a blow of chilled hair surrounded her, caressing her spine softly. It was barely perceptible, and it made her shiver...but not because of the cold.

Slowly, a strange sensation spreaded through Darcy: she sensed the ghost of a touch brushing her shoulders, descending on her arms and sneaking around her wrists; the feel of another hand, intertwining its fingers with hers; the illusion of tender lips grazing her nape...She recalled a fantasy, something she used to dream, a long time ago...or maybe it was a long lost memory...

Then,suddenly, solid flesh appeared: the weight of another body pressed against hers, the feathery touch of calloused fingertips tracing her quivering skin, like they were mapping the most sensitive portion of her body- starting from her breasts, the dark halo of her nipples, then the underside of her breast, down to her navel, and finally reaching their ultimate destination.

A gasp escaped from her parted lips, when the touch ceased to be teasing, and became more insistent, determined to make her forget everything, but the pleasure radiating from her wet center.

"Oh..oh yes, like that...don't stop..." Darcy heard her own voice betray her thoughts, and a low chuckle behind her made her shudder...again.

"You know how it works, Miss Lewis" a silken voice instructed, and the hard weight of his length, pressed against her backside, twitched in anticipation. "Say my name, my little Darcy..."he prompted, and the words fell from her lips, effortlessly.

"Oh Loki, please...my King..." she implored, and she felt his satisfied smile against her shoulder-blades. "You better brace yourself..." he whispered, his tongue tickling her left ear -then steadily, the pressure on her clit intensified, and first a finger, then a second, started to enter her already dripping pussy. All it took for her to reach her climax, were a few more words.

"Come for me...my Queen".

* * *

The water was tepid, but Loki's arms around were keeping her warm enough.

"How long?" she inquired, her gaze probing his green eyes, searching for the answer she hoped, she wanted, to hear.

"Soon...be patient, let's all make believe a little longer that you're only an insignificant helper, and-"

"That you are dead?" she concluded, smirking.

Loki kissed her tenderly, before adding "Trust me, my dear: we will have our revenge...and none will underestimate us. Again. Everyone will kneel before us..."

"Soon..." Darcy finished, and for a moment, her blue eyes flashed black, like her well hidden heart was.

**So, any thoughts? Let me know, I'm always so self-conscious when I write smut...I need to know what you think, so I can improve next time!**


End file.
